Adira Cohen
Adira Keshet Cohen, born 1990, is an Israeli assassin for the Mossad, part of the elite Kidon 1. She became involved with Damien after their paths became crossed chasing the same man, who he was robbing and she was trying to assassinate. Later, Adira went on to become an ally, friend and brief romantic interest. Background Raised in the foster system to indifferent parents, Adira had no family that she knew of, which was why she immediately turned to the military as soon as her time for mandatory IDF service came around. From here she made history by becoming the first female member of the Israeli Navy's Special Forces, Shayetet 13, the Israeli equivalent of the US Navy SEALs. She spent her five years in the unit before being recruited by the Mossad as they noticed her talents. Once inside, she quickly rose up the ranks to become a member of the elite Kidon 1, the Mossad's foremost wetwork team. The unit was officially disbanded for six months, before being reformed when news of the financier behind the 9/9/9 Bombing came to light, who had killed another Kidon in the attack. In the meantime, she had become an instructor in Krav Maga for those undergoing the Mossad's harsh recruitment process. After she became aware of Damien Lawrence, she showed an attraction to him, which eventually bloomed into a short-lived romantic interest. Family Born to an unknown family, and raised by foster parents, Adira had no family to turn to, which resulted in her decision to turn to the military. Operations Adira has participated in over one hundred kill missions, the majority for Kidon 1, as she eliminated enemies of the state wherever they lay. She personally killed twenty-seven targets on different missions at present, along with countless more hostiles. Personality Adira is a kind, light-hearted person who sometimes struggles to keep her emotions in check. Despite this, she is an incredibly driven person, who never lowers her expectations of both herself and others; which was the quality that led her to success in Shayetet 13. She is incredibly tough, resourceful and never to be underestimated. Skills Adira is a master of the Israeli martial Krav Maga, making her a lethal combatant with or without weapons. Alongside her IDF, Special Forces and Mossad training, she is a force to be reckoned with. She can speak Hebrew and English fluently, although has a slight husky accent on her English which she struggles with. Her time in the Israeli Navy made her an excellent swimmer and diver, as well as an expert in hand-to-hand combat, knifework, demolitions and amphibious warfare. Physical Appearance Adira is 5'10" with a lithe build, having long dark hair and brown eyes. On her upper right back is a tattoo of the Shayetet 13 emblem. She has numerous scars from her time in the IDF, including a burn down her leg, several knife wounds to the back and sides and a bullet wound in the right shoulder and left calf.